


A mad man with a box? Wonderful!

by Inthetardis



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthetardis/pseuds/Inthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice knew the madness wasn't over...But this is different, when a certain madman with a box shows up she has the time of her life (Onshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mad man with a box? Wonderful!

A mad man with a box? Wonderful!

Okay so here is my entry for #Disneywho

Fandoms: Alice in wonderland, Doctor who

Characters: Alice Kingsleigh, 11th Doctor 

POV: Alice Kingsleigh

 

Dear journal,   
The strangest of thing's happened to me today, But then again after all I've seen I don't suppose I am a fair judge, Never the less Madness has found me once again, and this time i was prepared...

 

Mr. Harold! *i called* i think we'll make our ground here tonight, And continue in the Morning, It's getting late. "Sure!" *He responds, Gathering the groups supplies*. Everyone starts to settle down, Pitching camp and walking through to there tent, Once everyone is done I walk into my tent, gather myself underneath my blankets, And fall asleep.

I wake up, And decide to check to see if the Sun has risen yet. So I step outside and before I can say a word I'm falling, falling again, Down the rabbit hole just like always, I hit the ground with a thud and- *Breaths* oh... Just a dream, Just a dream... After my trip to the underworld I was never really sure nowadays. Well *I say to no one in Particular* I'm up now, I might as well check.. *I open the tent door, For real this time, And step outside* *I stand up looking around* suddenly I see something white rush past me... Could it be? *I think, Running to where I saw it, Not checking where I'm going...

 

I find myself in a cave, Dark and gloomy. "Oh what have you gotten yourself into Alice!" *I say, scolding myself, While pulling out a torch* *i turn it on, shining it at the wall of the cave* There's a strange shadow of some... Angel like creature "Strange.." I say, still walking trying to find a way out. *Suddenly my Torch flickers, And I find myself face to face with an angel...Statue of some sort... it's very close to me...But doesn't appear to be moving, *I look away, But when I turn back it's almost touching me, Pining me to the cave's ruff walks...  
And it doesn't look friendly...* Well then *i say, Talking to myself* I just won't look away...*Suddenly I start to hear a strange noise...Its probably just in my head, *I say* *But I then proceed to see a strange blue box forming next too me* Oh, Alice *I say* Now your seeing things... But I wasn't *Suddenly the door of the box, Fully formed beside me Opened, And a man stepped out in a tweed jacket and a bowtie* "And who might you be?" I ask, Still staring at the Angel "I'm the Doctor" *He responds* "And that.. Right there is a weeping angel..." "Don't blink" *He says* "Yes, I've gathered that much" *I respond* "Well then, stare at it, stare at it and walk into the tardis" *He points at his blue box* "You mean that police box?" *I say* "Yep" *he responds* ".....I'm not getting in a box with a strange man!" *I say* He then opens the doors, Showing me the enormous inside..."How?" *I said, Still staring at the Angel* "Come and find out" *He responds* So I walk into the box, Staring at the Angel, And I close the door "So," *He offers his hand* "The Doctor, And you are?" "Alice Kingsleigh" *I say, Shaking it* "And this!" *I say, Gaping at the tardis* "Is brilliant!" "You think so?" *He says* "It's my spaceship" *I stare at it, Gaping at the mechanics before me, So advanced, The opposite of wonderland...* "Your spaceship?" *I say* "No way, Possible!" "Oh yeah?" *He says, Pulling some levers* "Watch this" *He pulls the last lever, And we land out front* *I step outside, To curious to wait* It was splendid!, Magnificent!, The Earth floor was a deep shade of purple, well the sky was Dark blue, with stars shining. I stared, Gaping at it, Just taking it all in... Until I was interrupted "So?" *The Doctor says* "You, Me,Time,space?" *I walk back into the tardis* Oh...No I mustn't, I've got work to do, places to find, maybe another time Doctor... But As of now, I'm busy" *I say* "Well, Alright then"He says, kinda disappointed, As he pulls some levers* "Alice Kingsleigh, You are wonderful" *He says dropping me off near my tent* "Goodbye for now Doctor" *I say* "Goodbye" *He says, Then closes the doors, And the blue box starts to disappear* "Well then" *I say to myself, Heading to my tent* "That was an eventful night" I undo the knots on the door And start to go in, But as I do I see a note, Stuck to my tent,

Dear Alice, 109-7883-2564

So I take it, Sit in my bed, And fall asleep..  
Dear journal, That is all for tonight, Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
